Year One Grey Harry Potter reboot
by siuirsblack910
Summary: Harry was emancipated at the age of nine his eidetic memory helping him to keep an illusion that he was fifteen years old, now three years latter Harry starts Hogwarts, but just how will his emancipation change the course of his life and Dumbledore's plans Ron/Mrs Weasely bashing as well as Dumbledore, mild Remus and Sirius bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N thanks to AccioFirebolt8853

Disclaimer; none of this belongs to me as sad as that is

Chapter One  
Flashback-Three years from the start of the story

Harry Potter stood in his lawyers office, his hands clutching the emancipation form. His illusion of being a fifteen year old boy, was how he started all of this, the scars that marred his body were still clearly visible. Convincing his Aunt had led to practically begging her but in the end she had agreed, though reluctantly.  
Harry swallowed and looked down at the form, he knew that tricking the government in this way could go horribly wrong, especially if they found out he was no older than nine years old.  
"Mr Potter!" his lawyer called  
Harry walked over, knowing he had enough money to make it though the next three years, until the Hogwarts letter arrived.  
"Yes sir?" Harry whispered handing him the form.  
"Because of your extreme case of Abuse, the government has decided to grant you emancipation, without a proper trial. Taking in account the amount of money you got from your parents, you're allowed live by yourself." Harry's Lawyer announced.  
Harry looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. He was finally free...Free from the Dursleys, Free to be himself.  
"Thank You" Harry whispered leaving the office.  
End Flashback

Harry Potter stretched on his bed looking, almost like a cat, his green eyes taking in his surroundings.  
Now, he stood at around 6foot and was board, which he was due to his coming into his magical maturity; he had an IQ of 185, and a photographic memory. He could remember the day he was born, his first words, the day his mother and father died and the night Albus Dumbledore had abounded him on the entrance of his own, personal hell.

Flashback

Harry struggled in the half giants arms, reaching out for his godfather.  
"Siri!" Harry yelled "Hug! Me"  
Sirius Black pulled the boy into his arms and kissed his head.  
"I should take him" Sirius whispered  
Harry gurgled in agreement; it was, after all, what his mummy and daddy wanted.  
"I have orders to take him to the headmaster" Hagrid answered roughly  
"No!" Harry cried "No want Grapa Ably, want Siri!"  
Sirius hugged Harry close  
"Sorry Kiddo, but I have to do something; Albus will look after you until I come back"  
Harry started to cry again as he was passed back to Hagrid.  
"Siri!" Harry yelled as his godfather walked away.  
End Flashback

Harry ran a hand through his hair as, not for the first time, he wondered where Moony and Padfoot were, part of him wanting to know if they were even still alive. If they were, Harry was unsure if he could ever forgive them. Both had betrayed him, both had turned their backs on him when he needed them the most, both had abandoned him to hell. If he was true to himself, he was more worried about Siri than Remus; after all, Sirius had never broken a promise before.

Harry walked out of his bedroom, and into the main part of his pent building he lived in had 665 rooms...Well 666 if you counted his own. Being a special type of wizard, he could copy any spell if it had been done in front of him, wandlessly and wordlessly. He had been present when the Fidelius Charm was cast, which enabled himto place it on his pent house.

Harry walked to his cupboard and gripped a jar of peanut past and the sultans. Turning around, he summoned bread from across the room and quickly made his breakfast. This had started when he needed a midnight snack and had quickly become his regular breakfast. Flipping though yesterday's paper, he sighed before turning to his balcony, only to find a owl sitting perched on the railing, with an envelope tied to its leg.  
Harry's heart stopped, it couldn't be... His Hogwarts letter...Could it?  
Harry hurried to the balcony door and flung it open, allowing the tired bird in.  
"Can you take my reply?" Harry asked the owl.

Harry got some water and a small bowl of seeds for the owl and took the letter from it, slowly reading it.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry laughed and hugged the letter to his chest, finally he had word from the Wizarding world, he had missed it so much. He sighed when he noticed the owl giving him a strange look. Shrugging and blushing slightly, he hurried out of the room and into his study to pen a reply.  
His study was full of books that had been read many times over the years. Harry found it relaxing to sit with a book and actually read it word for word but sometimes he used his talent of simply touching a book to read it.  
Scribbling his acceptance onto a piece of paper, Harry addressed the envelope to Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts.  
He moved towards the owl, and tied the reply on to its leg. Having done that, he read through the list of things he needed for school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tag  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Deciding to go shopping on his eleventh birthday, which was the last day of this month, Harry turned in for the night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry walked though the busy streets of Diagon Alley, his head down as he hurried towards Gringotts. He moved towards a free goblin.  
"Hello. I was wondering if you could help me." Harry started "I'm Harry Potter"  
"Mr Potter we've been waiting for you" The goblin gasped in surprise "Come this way"  
Harry followed the goblin into an empty office.  
"I'll just get your inheritance test sir" The goblin muttered

Harold James Evans Potter  
Heir to Gryffindor  
Heir to Hufflepuff  
Heir to Ravenclaw  
Heir to Slytherin  
Heir to Merlin  
Heir to Potter  
Heir to Black  
Heir to Evans

Gryffindor's account:  
1400,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Godrics Hollow  
Gryffindor castle  
Holiday home in France, Ireland and Venice  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Sword of Gryffindor

Hufflepuff's account:  
1600,000,000,000,000 galleons  
Hufflepuff manor  
Hufflepuff sanctuary  
Hufflepuff castle  
Holiday home in USA and Ireland  
¼ of Hogwarts  
TheCup of Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw's account:  
1800,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Ravenclaw library  
Ravenclaw lab  
Ravenclaw manor  
Ravenclaw castle  
Holiday home in Australia and Scotland  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Ravenclaws tiara

Slytherin's account:  
1700,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Snake Manor  
Slytherin Manor  
Snake paradise  
Slytherin Castle  
Holiday Homes in Greece and Germany  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Slytherin's locket

Merlin's account:  
1500,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Merlin manor  
Merlin's academy  
Merlin castle and village  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland, USA, Ireland, France and Venice

Potter accounts:  
800,000,000,000 gallons -[family account]  
200,000,000,000 gallons -[trust account]  
Potter manor  
Potter castle  
1 flat in London  
1 House in Scotland  
2 Houses In London  
1 cottage in Grodric's Hallow  
Ownership of the Daily Prophet  
Auror training academy  
¼ of Zonko's  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland and Japan

Black accounts:  
700,000,000,000 gallons-[family account]  
200,000,000,000 gallons -[trust account]  
Grimmauld place  
Black Manor  
Black castle  
2 Flats in Loudon  
1 House in London  
1 House in Scotland  
¼ of Zonko's  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland, USA, Ireland and India

Evan's account:  
400,000,000,000 gallons  
Greenhouse  
Potions Lab  
Evan Manor  
Evan Castle  
Flourish and Blotts  
Holiday Homes in Germany, Scotland, USA, Ireland and India

Fan accounts:  
11,000,000,000 gallons  
200,000 un-cursed letters  
50,000 cursed letters  
Manor in Perth  
5 Flats in Loudon  
3 town houses  
50 seats in wizardmort  
Founders library

Harry gapped at the parchment before him. He slowly put on the ring for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Potter, and Evans  
"I'm afraid that the only account that you will not be able to reach is the Black accounts as Lord Black is still alive" The goblin answered "Now did you want to take anything from your accounts today?"  
"Is there a way that I can access my money without coming back here and carrying around a heavy bag of gallons?" Harry asked wanting nothing more than to ask about his godfather but not being able to bring himself to.  
"Yes sir, we now have what Muggles call a credit card. All you have to do is give it to the shop keeper and they'll charge it to your account, it can be used in the Muggle world." The goblin answered passing Harry a plastic card coloured green with a sliver symbol in the corner.  
"Well, if that's all I'm going to go shopping...Wait can I do magic outside of summer because of the fact that I'm adult by law?" Harry inquired "And no one will know about it?"  
"Yes sir, as Wizards follow Muggle laws as well, you are seen as an adult in the Wizarding World" The goblin answered.  
"Cool" Harry muttered turning the card over in his hand. "Well I'll get on with my shopping then"  
Harry moved out of the bank and into the busy street and after a few seconds he decided to make his way over to Olivander's. When Harry arrived there was a huge family of red heads in the shop. Harry made his way into the shop but kept to the back.  
"Mother, must we get my wand second hand?!" the boy whined  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy, what a brat.  
"Yes dear now be quite" a plump red haired woman snapped "Besides it will look good and get that Potter boy on your side"  
Harry straightened, eyes darkening. Two boys, who looked exactly alike, saw him but didn't say anything. 'So, Harry thought 'Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him...And to think he had once called the man Grandpa Alby  
Flashback  
Harry and Sirius were looking though a book. Harry knew that Sirius hated books and was only looking because he had begged with his puppy dog eyes. His Daddy had made a joke that Sirius was becoming soft, resulting in Harry throwing the stuffed Stag at his Daddy. Mummy was sitting talking to Grandma Minnie, Remmy was debating something with Daddy and the only one missing was Grandpa Alby...He didn't care about Wormy...Wormy was a bad wizard.  
Someone cleared their thought to get the rooms attention and shouts of 'Merry Christmas Albus' emitted from his Daddy, Sirius, Remmy and Mummy. Grandma Minnie went over and kissed the man on the check.  
"Eww" Sirius whined  
Harry whined trying to copy what Sirius had just said. Harry slid down and onto the floor. His Mummy gave Siri a warning look, stoping him from helping Harry up; she wanted to see what Harry was up to. Harry took a wobbly step forward earning cries of joy and engorgement. Harry continued on his path toward his Grandpa. Grandpa had knelt down, a look of pride on his face. Harry was only a few steps from Grandpa Ably when he lost his balance and prepared himself to crash on the floor, only when a pair of arms caught him, stopping him from hurting himself. Harry found himself wrapped in a tight hug and comforting words were being whispered to him.  
Harry sniffed and pulled back looking up into the bright eyes of Grandpa Alby.  
"Wuw you Grandpa Alby" Harry whispered.  
There was a second of silence before Harry was pulled back against the chest  
"Love you too, my boy"

End Flashback  
Harry sighed the family had just gotten the wand and the plump woman glared at him as if it were his fault her precious son had to get a second hand wand (well, it was, but she doesn't need to know that (; )  
"Move boy" she hissed  
"Mum!" the twins cried shocked  
Harry moved to the side and nodded to the twins, and got a couple of smirks in reply as they moved out of the shop.  
"Good morning Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting you and Mr Hagrid until later" said Mr Olivander  
Harry raised an eyebrow and moved further into the shop.  
"Who told you that?" Harry inquired  
"Albus Dumbledore" Mr Olivander replied  
Harry nodded, that certainly helped his theory.  
"I would like two wands" Harry sighed "I'll pay extra for no one to find out about this"  
Mr Olivander nodded and handed him a range of wands. Twenty minutes later they had found one, Voldemort's brother wand.  
"Basilisk and Ebony, this is doubtful, but we're running out of animals and woods" Mr Olivander muttered  
Harry took it and was rewarded with the same blue and grey sparks as the other wand had given.  
"How much?" Harry demanded  
"28 galleons" Mr Olivander answered "I know it seems like a steal but both are very rear animals and don't give cores very often. That, and my silence concerning this matter."  
Harry nodded his head and allowed his card to swiped.  
Harry went out and into the street, deciding to look at trunks next. He found a store called 'Storage For All Uses' and stepped inside.  
It was crowed by trunks and could be a serious health hazard. Along with that, it was also dimly lit and dusty. Harry coughed, not used to the amount of dust since his cupboard, and was slightly relived when a skinny, old man came to the front of the shop.  
"Now look here ladie, I want no trouble. So, out with you" the old man croaked.  
"I'm here for a trunk with extra storage space, and a place to keep food cold and frozen for a long time" Harry replied "I need it urgently and I'm willing to pay extra"  
The old man looked shocked but then his face broke out into a grin.  
"I have the best trunks available for that. The trunks with cold rooms and freezers are this way and I also have trunks that can take the shape of any room you want. Also, I have Security trunks that are fireproof, with keys so only you can open it, anti-portkey, unless your holding it, and shrinkable ones. Unless you give the person willingly spoken permission, it can't be spelled, and is curse resistant" The old man rambled  
"Alright, I want a library, bathroom, kitchen, cold room, freezer, bedroom, training room, potions lab, study, guest bedroom, sitting room, green house, laundry room, gym and a panic room" Harry listed smirking at the man's wide eyes "I want all the of the security measures provided. And I also have a design in mind"  
The old man nodded  
"I want it to be black with blue and grey outlining on the top, red and gold on the back outlining, yellow and black on the right side outlining, green and silver on the left outlining and on the front I want a lion, a badger, a raven, a snake, and a unicorn. I would also like my initials to be on the top in white." Harry muttered, the old man was writing down what had just been said  
"My name is Harry James Potter so I would like the inscription to be H.J.P"  
The old man froze and looked up with tears in his eyes.  
"Welcome back Mr Potter" the old man whispered "Every day furniture?"  
"Yes. How much then?"  
"50 galleons, 70 for the rushed order" The man answered shame filling his voice as if it was bad.  
Harry shook his head and looked around.  
"Not enough" Harry snapped "I will give you a sum of 100 galleons-"  
"But sir" The man started  
Harry held up his hand so be could finish.  
"No" Harry said firmly "the extra is going towards fixing your shop, one of these day you'll be squished by your trunks...Now when will it be done?"  
"Two hours sir, I'll need you to come collect it so you can be keyed in" The old man answered whipping tears of his face.  
"Very well I'll see you then" Harry answered  
Harry moved out and looked down at the time. It was already 1:00 pm and he had lots more to do today. "Hmm, perhaps I could sleep at the leaky cauldron tonight."  
As Harry was trying to find a place to eat he knocked a boy to the ground.  
"Oh I'm sorry" Harry offered helping the boy to his feet "I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"  
"Draco Malfoy" the boy answered.  
"Ahhh yes I went to your first birthday" Harry mused "I was just trying to find a place to eat, wanna join?"  
Draco looked shocked. The boy who lived was standing in front of him; he had known that he had spent time with Potter before the dark lord had been killed but he hadn't expected Potter to remember him, let alone invite him to lunch.  
"Fine but I'm buying" Draco answered pulling the boy who lived behind him.  
"I invited you" Harry pointed out.  
"Well my parents will be paying, really, so its okay." Draco reassured him.  
It was quite a fancy restaurant that Harry found himself dragged into.  
"Draco, who's this?" Lord Malfoy demanded  
"Harry Potter father" Draco answered rolling his eyes  
"Good afternoon my Lord, I hope I'm not intruding" Harry greeted with a bow.  
"You remember us?" Lady Malfoy asked, making Harry sit inbetween her and Draco.  
"Yes my lady, I have a photographic memory" Harry supplied  
"So that how you remembered my first birthday" Draco remarked  
Harry looked down at the menu and his eyes winded; he had never had anything so fancy.  
"Just state what you want" Lord Malfoy told him "Ossa Bucco"  
A dish appeared in front of Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy ordered chicken soup, and Draco ordered a burger with fries.  
Harry glanced down the menu and decided on the chicken and basil stir-fry. He got an odd look from Draco. Other than his peanut past and sultana sandwich, he had a very healthy diet, in fact he never bought takeout meals...But he did sometimes spoil himself with lollies and what not but not very often and spent a lot of time in a gym.  
"What?" Harry asked blushing  
"You can order anything and you choice a healthy meal" Draco started but at a dirty look from his mother added "I mean surely your relatives make you eat healthy"  
Harry face darkened and turned back to his meal resting the urge to laugh bitterly.  
"No" Harry hissed.  
Mrs Malfoy shot a worried glance at her husband, while Harry ate his meal. It was quite good, but he still preferred to cook his own food. Harry was the first to finish, and when he glanced at the clock, it had taken nearly an hour to eat, and he would need the rest of the time making his way back.  
"School shopping Harry?" Mrs Malfoy asked gently  
"Yeah" Harry sighed "I have to get back to my trunk in an hour"  
"What else have you gotten?" Mr Malfoy asked  
"Just my wand" Harry answered "It was the big order on my trunk that took up all my time"  
Mr Malfoy {A/N yes I will be referring to them as Mr and Mrs Malfoy, as I can no longer be bothered with the whole lord and lady thing, but it will come up later} paid the bill  
"Well boys how about potion gear, then we shall head over to the shop where Harry bought his trunk" Mrs Malfoy announced  
Harry blinked in surprise but followed the family up the street, in a daze, no one had wanted to be around him for years.  
The Apothecary was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each an minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop) and looked around, deciding that he was looking forward to potions.  
"We need three start up kits for my son and Mr Potter?" Mr Malfoy asked  
Harry tore his eyes away from the ingredients.  
"I'd like the same please" Harry whispered "How much?"  
"Never mind Harry we'll pay" Mrs Malfoy answered and continued "Think of it as a birthday present"  
Harry looked down at the floor blushing madly and refusing to show how touched he was.  
"Something wrong Harry?" Draco asked  
" " Harry answered "I'm just looking forward to potions"  
"The teacher is Severus Snape" Draco whispered  
"Really ? Mother used to speak highly of him" Harry muttered looking shocked.  
When they reached the trunk shop Harry saw Mr Malfoy's disgust at the shop and sighed.  
"Umm, I'll be right back" Harry whispered leaving the Malfoy's in the street.  
"Mr Potter, just in time" the old man smiled "All I need is you to touch the trunk, and it will key you in. I also added floo network for free and a portkey so you can enter the trunk no matter where you are. That too is for free as its the least I can do after your huge donation"  
Harry touched it and felt the magic rush though him before the trunk shrunk and sat in the palm of his hand.  
"I'll be in touch" Harry called pocketing the trunk and leaving the shop.  
The Malfoys were still outside which shocked him because he was sure that they would have left.  
"Where's your trunk?" Draco asked  
"Self shrinking, I was going to get robes now" Harry muttered  
"Ok" Draco said "Mum, Dad, Madam Minks next"  
Harry sighed and followed the family knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anymore today as it was nearly five already.  
The shop was neat and clean.  
"Mr Malfoy, Lord and Lady Malfoy" a woman greeted "Mr?"  
"Potter" Harry answered "I'm in need of a rather large order"  
"Very well Mr Potter" the woman muttered "What would you like?"  
Harry stepped up onto the stool and then noticed that Mr Malfoy was leaving.  
"Dad's gone to get our books" Draco informed him  
Harry nodded whishing he had a dad, before shaking his head he didn't need a dad.  
"I'll need 17 causal robes, 5 in dark blues changing shade, 3 in dark green changing shade, 2 in light green changing shade, 3 in black, 3 in grey and one in light blue, I also want 4 formal robes in black, grey, green and blue, 14 School Robes in black with the silver lining 14 cloaks 4 school cloaks, 5 in grey and 5 more in black but without the silver lining of the school cloaks, 14 Pjs in silk gold, silver, green, blue, black Oh and I'll need 3 of my family robes one with just the Potter crest and the other two with all of my crests" Harry listed "I'm pretty sure that's all, wait I still need 4 potion robes, in blue, green, black and grey and I need 14 work-out robes in white"  
The woman looked shocked.  
"Sir on rush, that's well over 200 galleons" the woman muttered  
"Very well" Harry answered "When will it be ready."  
"Three days sir"  
Harry nodded and pulled out his card, unaware of the shocked looks he was receiving from the two Malfoys.  
"Where shall I send it?" the woman asked  
"I'll return to collect it" Harry muttered and yawned, he was getting tired.  
"Well as fun as it has been I best be off, I'm walking home after all" Harry muttered.  
"Oh no you don't young man, only adults carry those cards, which means you've become an adult by law" Mrs Malfoy started  
Harry just nodded and said:  
"Mrs Malfoy, I'm quite tired and plan to be heading home. Perhaps I'll see you later, after all I have a lot of my shopping to do"  
Harry slipped out of the shop only to have an arm rap around his chest stopping his retreat  
"Hey Dad" Draco laughed  
"Mr Potter, from what I just heard you are living by yourself, and as a father I will not allow a child of my son's age to raise himself" Mr Malfoy drawled.  
Harry pulled away quickly and took advantage of the group of people who bumped into the three Malfoy's. Harry quickly ran through the streets and he kept running until he reached his building.  
In his apartment Harry slumped against the door, tired and worn out, his mind whirling. Harry moved into his library and grasped a book on trains that he had been showing to Sirius the same day he spoke his first course, it wasn't the same book, that one was still in his old home, under the couch where he had hid it. Harry thumb through the book as he calmed down. For some bizarre reason he had a feeling that next time he saw the Malfoy's he'd been in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry slipped back in to Madam Malkins' and changed the collecting of the clothes to the day

after they were finished and paid her 500 galleons to keep it quiet from the Malfoys.

With that done, Harry made his way out to the local muggle shopping centre, it was a pretty big

and one he'd been using for years.

Harry moved quickly to the chocolate and lolly area. Harry had a feeling that, though he didn't

usually eat this stuff, comfort food might be need by his house throughout the year. He took

down 10 bags each of fun size smarties, mars bars, crunchie bars, sinkers, picnics, Freddo frogs

in plain, tiptop, peppermint, and white, and he got 10 bags of marshmallows in every sort that

they offered, 10 bags of snakes, 26 different types of party lollies, 10 bags of frogs, 18 bags of

killer pythons.

Harry moved down to the chocolate bars and took 5 each of plain, white, dark, snack, dark with

coffee, smarties, mousse, dark with raspberry, dark with blueberry, and cookies and cream.

Harry moved to where the crisps were kept in fun size packets, Harry got four boxes of different

chips all holding 50 in it and 5 packets of 20 grain waves, in barbeque and sour cream and

Next were the drinks and he bought 2 boxes holding 20 cans each of Pepsi, coke, sun kissed,

coke a cola, diet coke, coke zero, coke vanilla, and cream soda.

From there, he got 13 containers of ice cream in plain, strawberry, chocolate, cookies and cream,

and banana, he got 5 boxes of cornettos, drumstick, Paddle Pops banana, rainbow, chocolate, and

bubblegum.

Harry also got 7 tubs of yogurt in plain, berry bliss, mango, passionfruit and tropical.

Harry quickly waved a hand over the trolley moving the stuff back to his house and paying for

the lot in one go.

Next, He got a number of frozen pizzas, but also 10 boxes of the healthy frozen meals available.

Harry then moved on and put some fruit, vegetables, and a number of different cuts of meat in

his cart to get him through the year...Or at least until December. Finally, Harry a lot of green tea.

Happy with the day's work, Harry picked up a bottle of water, paid for the lot and sent it all

home with a wave of his hand.

When Harry arrived home, he groaned at the large amount of work he had to do. Normally, he

would have waved his hand and put the food away that way, but since he was placing some of it

in his trunk he would have to do it all by hand. Once everything was finished in the kitchen, and

he sent those things for his trunk down, Harry inspected his trunk.

He had been very impressed with his trunk, soft couches donned the living room surrounding the

fire, a fluffy rug was spread on the floor, a small bookcase stood to one side of the fireplace, and

a cabinet on the other side.

The kitchen had quite a few cabinets, a huge oven stood by the door on the other side of the

room was a walk in a pantry, in the middle of the room was a large ebony table that seats 11, and

in the far right of the room sat a plush arm chair next to a very small bookcase.

The bathroom had a shower, a toilet, a sink with a mirrored cupboard, and a spa bath.

His library was lined with bookcases reaching the ceiling, and covered each of the walls. A table

sat to the far left with six chairs surrounding it and in the middle of the room four plush couches

sat facing each other.

His study had a large desk with two chairs facing each other, a fireplace on the right wall with

two arm chairs facing it, another plush rug on the floor, and lastly, on the left was a bay window

where he could change the landscape to whatever he wanted.

His bedroom had a large king-sized bed a walk in robe, a fire place across from the bed, and a

rocking chair facing the window to the left. The window had the same setting as the one in the

The training room was a large space, but on the far wall were some cupboards with a number of

dummies inside them, as well as a weapons cupboard and a place for any Muggle equipment.

The potions lab had shelves lining the walls with places for four cauldrons with tables alongside

of them in the middle of the room.

The guest bedroom had a large queen sized bed, walk in robe and a fire place facing the bed.

The greenhouse, had places for at least 200 pots in different shelves 10 huge pots sat in the

middle of the table, and 11 hanging in the air.

The laundry held a simple place for a washing machine and dryer.

The gym was a bare room with a bathroom attached, the floor was wooden and there were 3

cupboards for smaller equipment in.

The panic room had supplies for at least 60 days of confinement, including food and water.

Harry realized that he would need a number of electronics to last the year, and headed out to

the nearest shop that specialized in technology. When Harry arrived back home, he was a good

$10,000 lighter.

With his IQ, Harry had finished high school at 10 years old, after having been moved to high

school at 8 years of age. This was Harry's biggest concern, how would he react to being back at

Harry placed a copy of all his books into the library and the bookcase by the fire in the sitting

room, almost filling them all. The one in the kitchen had a few cook books in it, and Harry made

a note to get more and some novels for the room, as well as, two bookcases in the library.

Later that evening, Harry sighed as he stood in a bookshop looking for novels that would

interest him enough to read again, even though he knew the ending. He had already gotten his

cookbooks. He ended up getting more than thirty books in different genres that he thought would

interest him

Two days later, Harry was dressing in a short sleeved, green t-shirt and black jeans, when an

owl, in fact the same owl that had turned up with his Hogwarts letter, flew through his open

window and into the kitchen.

Harry moved in to the other side of the room, petting the owl as he went, to fetch a small bowl of

water and a small bowl of seeds.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to my attention

that you were unable to go shopping with Hagrid

for your school supplies. I was wondering if

you had been able to retrieve your school things.

If not, I will be waiting in the leaky cauldron at 11pm.

Professor McGonagall

Harry frowned at the parchment, he really wanted to know why everyone just assumed that he

was going to go with Hagrid. There was no way he would have, even if Hagrid could have found

him, he wouldn't have wanted his first visit to the wizarding world to be with another person.

"Memo to self - close window" Harry muttered, watching an eagle owl fly into the room.

Harry treated the new owl the same way he treated the other owl. Harry cringed at the wax seal,

a sinking feeling that this was from, none other than, Malfoy.

Harry.

How are you?

Mum is mad at your disappearance and

failure to pick up your clothes yesterday.

I just wanted to invite you to tea tonight,

If you are in agreement, meet me at the leaky cauldron.

6:30pm.

Draco Malfoy

"This is going to be a fun day" Harry muttered scribbling a reply on Draco's letter and sending it

Harry looked back at the first letter and smiled he remembered the last time he had seen her.

Flashback

Harry sniffed, he wasn't feeling well and he had never really liked the Gold and Red that

Grandpa had put in his room, it was hurting his eyes. His Mummy and Daddy were out, as being

holed up in the house was getting to them.

Harry coughed and whimpered, curling in on himself; he was in a lot of pain, his head and

tummy were feeling funny. He wanted his Mummy, but didn't call because he knew she wasn't

there to hear.

Minerva who had heard the cough walked into the room to check on him. "Baby boy, what's

wrong?" Grandma Minnie crooned as she picked up Harry.

"Owwy" Harry whimpered "I sick"

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Grandma Minnie whispered gently rocking him

"Head and tummy" Harry answered

Grandma Minnie waved her wand and summoned a potion. "Harry baby, I need you to drink

this" Grandma Minnie whispered

Harry drank the potion and screwed up his face, he whimpered as Grandma Minnie placed him

back in the cot, but smiled when she transformed into a cat and curled up next to him. Harry

snuggled into the warm fur and fell to sleep.

End Flashback

Dear Professor,

Thank you for the offer but

I have already have my school things.

Harry Potter

Harry sighed and passed the note to the remaining owl, before heading down to the leaky cauldron.


	4. Chapter 4

Bold- J.k. Rowling's work

"Speaking"

"Pasletounge"

'Thoughts'

(Dreams)

Flashbacks

Letters

Disclaimer; none of this belongs to me as sad as that is

Chapter Four

Harry walked into Madam Malkins', his slow pace due to the other occupant of the shop, one

Mrs. Malfoy. She was standing and talking to the shop attendant, trying to get information about

when he would be here.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy" Harry greeted

Mrs. Malfoy turned to see who was greeting her. Harry watched as relief turned to anger and

worry.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been?" Mrs. Malfoy growled

Harry was momentarily shocked speechless, no one had called him by his full name.

"Home" Harry answered with a shrug "I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight?"

"So you did get Draco's letter...This time at least" Mrs. Malfoy muttered

Harry thought that over, but decided it was because he'd been out a lot the last few days and had

left his windows shut.

"Yeah, I did" Harry sighed "I've come to collect my order."

"Oh yes, just a sec." The shop attendant gushed

Harry nodded at the woman and turned back to Mrs. Malfoy, she was wearing a plain silk robe in

the colour blue.

"So...Umm...Well, I'll see you tonight" Harry muttered "Unless of course you spend the day

with me"

Mrs. Malfoy face went from slightly disappointed to neutral

"I would like that Harry." Mrs. Malfoy whispered with a soft smile on her face.

Harry just stopped himself from groaning, he had only said that to be polite, after all he still had

shopping to do in Muggle London. In the next moment, the shop attended came back arms full of

bags.

Harry groaned! With a tiny flick of his hand, the bags disappeared leaving a shocked Mrs.

Malfoy and shop attendant.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what just happened." shop attendant said panicking.

"Calm down, they are in my trunk." Harry drawled bored, "Tell Madam Malkin that if I'm not

pleased I'll be back."

Harry walked out of the store, aware that Mrs. Malfoy was following him, but that didn't stop

him from moving towards the bookshop, a few shops down.

"Harry, Lucius and I still have your school books," Mrs. Malfoy informed him.

"Oh, thanks...I'll pay you back later." Harry sighed, he hated owing people things.

"Oh no, Harry, it was your birthday, after all." Mrs. Malfoy reassured him "I was just making

sure that you didn't get them again."

Harry nodded and moved into the shop, his mind turning over how the Malfoy's were treating

him. He was unsure of what to make it, after all it had been a while since anyone had given him

anything that he hadn't worked for, let alone acknowledged his birthday since he was a year old.

Even then, it hadn't been a big thing...After all they were in hiding.

Harry moved to the Defense section, there were some pretty good titles, but there was one in

particular that called out to him, The unforgivables analyzed by Victor Broom. Harry took that

copy down and was flipping through it when Mrs. Malfoy walked up to him.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Making sure I can defend myself, I have a feeling I will need to." Harry muttered, eyes not

leaving the book

"I don't think that's a very appropriate book." Mrs. Malfoy pointed out.

Harry gritted his teeth, annoyed that he had to be polite and ask her to join him. Harry ignored

Mrs. Malfoy's statement and went on collecting books, including second and third year text

books, totaling over thirty. Harry moved onto the potions section, where he got the same amount

as defense, in fact he got the same for charms and transfiguration. For herbology, runes [a

subject he would most likely take up] and arithmency, he got only twenty books as they weren't

what he really needed at the moment. Harry left the shop with a total of 188 books which would

not take up much room in his new library. He sent the books to his trunk.

Harry then bought his school supplies or, as Mrs. Malfoy pointed out, double of what he needed.

It was just after lunch when Harry something caught his eye.

"What's over there?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Knockturn alley" Mrs. Malfoy snapped.

Harry glanced at her then decided that it was best not to ask and leave the alley for another time.

In fact, with a glance at his watch, it was time to move into the Muggle side of London.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I need to do some shopping in the muggle world" Harry started.

"Oh, well I have to go get tea ready...I will see you later, dear" Mrs. Malfoy interrupted before

disappearing with a pop.

Harry glared at the spot she had been mere moments before, the only thought going through his

head was 'why the hell didn't I think of that before'.

Harry spent the rest of his day moving through various shops within the muggle world. Even

though he was far from it, Knockturn alley called to him as if it held secrets that might just help

him...with whatever he want to do. However, he wasn't sure what that was or whether he wanted

to check it out just yet.

A couple hours later, Harry sighed as he finished furnishing his gym, which now looked like the

gym he had been using for the last few years. Only problem now was, he had just minutes to get

ready to meet the Malfoys, which was by far an event he was looking forward too. He knew that

he couldn't cross Muggle London in a formal robe and he did not own any trench coats. This

meant that, no matter how much he didn't want to, he would have to wear a tux or something just

as formal.

Harry ended up wearing a black jacket with matching pants, a dark green almost black long

sleeved shirt with gold buttons, and a grey tie. He had to use a lot of hair gel to tame the normal

bird's nest that was his hair. After much thought, Harry replaced his glasses with contacts.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron at exactly 6:30 and wasn't surprised to find the two male

Malfoys already waiting for him. Harry quickly moved through the crowded pub and over to

where the Malfoys were speaking to a strange man, or at least Mr. Malfoy was speaking to him,

Draco was craning his head and looking around for someone,

'Most likely myself', Harry reasoned.

"Are you always impatient, Draco?" Harry questioned quietly, not wanting to interrupt the

adults.

Draco spun around and gave Harry a wide grin, "You're late" Draco accused softly.

"It was 6:30 the moment I walked through the door" Harry replied, "There is just a huge crowd."

"Potter" the strange man greeted.

Harry frowned, a tingle of a memory flickered at the back of his mind, there was something very

familiar about this man he...Severus Snape...that was the man before him.

"Professor Snape" Harry returned, ignoring the shocked looks "good evening, Mr. Malfoy, I

hope that these last days have treated you well."

"They have indeed Mr. Potter, I was just speaking to my good friend here, about your

disappearance" Mr. Malfoy purred, "Apparently, Dumbledore knows nothing of it."

"He doesn't and it would be good of you to keep it that way" Harry hissed a dangerous tone in

his voice.

"Of course he won't, Mr. Potter" Mr. Malfoy replied, not put off by the tone in the young man's

voice. "But, we must be going we are expected, good night, Severus."

"Night, Uncle." Draco said giving the man a small smile.

Harry nodded his head towards his new professor before following the other two into the fire.

He remembered travelling by fire a few times before his mother and father had died.

When Harry stepped out of the fire, he stepped into a very formal looking sitting room with very

expensive furniture-the room was decorated in greens and slivers. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting on a

two person couch her black hair done up in a bun.

"Good evening, Madame Malfoy" Harry greeted with a small nod

"Harry, I hope that the rest of your shopping went well" Mrs. Malfoy returned.

Harry smiled as Draco, with an angry cry, tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the rug. Harry

held out his hand and helped the blond haired boy to his feet.

"Nice entrance, Draco" Harry teased with a small grin.

"Oh whatever, Harry" Draco huffed, though a small smile threatening to break out onto his face.

Mr. Malfoy stepped into the room with grace and elegance that only deer manage to accomplish.

Mr. Malfoy eyed Draco with a look of measured distaste, "What on earth were you doing

Draco?" Mr. Malfoy purred.

"Sorry, father, I fell out of the fireplace" Draco muttered while looking down.

The distaste instantly disappeared as did the soot that was covering Draco. Before Mr. Malfoy

could speak more, a funny looking rag doll popped into the room...Harry recalled what it was

seconds later...It was a house elf he had seen them quite a bit when he had visited Hogwarts.

"Master Malfoy, the dinner is ready" the house elf squeaked.

"Very well" Mr. Malfoy answered "Harry, if you would like to follow me."

Harry nodded and walked silently behind Mr. Malfoy. It took at least ten minutes for them to

reach the dining room. Harry suspected that it was because Mr. Malfoy wanted to show his house

off.

When Harry sat down, more house elves popped into the room and served up the evening meal—

a lovely dish of Osso Bucco; something that Harry knew was very expensive, but that it took

over eight hours to make, Harry answered the random questions that were asked of him and

enjoyed the meal. Afterwards, they were served treacle tart with ice cream.

After dinner, Harry sat in the sitting room where he had arrived at. Draco seemed to be

falling asleep across from him and, if he wasn't mistaken, so was he, if the heaviness of his

eyelids meant anything. Harry sighed, he knew he should head home, 'but the chair was very

comfortable', and with that thought he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry tossed around as he became aware of his weird surroundings; his mind knew he wasn't in his own bed. It wasn't like his at all, his was softer and the sheets weren't as silky as the ones he was currently between. And, his room wasn't as warm as this; he always kept his room cold, as he felt a lot better and thrived in the cold and darkness. But, his mind couldn't add up as to why or where he was...

"Harry, wake up" the voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room as the door was flung open.

Harry bolted up and glared at the blond boy, but he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Do you generally barge into rooms when people are asleep?" Harry purred.

"Generally, No... But you are special, after all" Draco answered, "and most people don't sleep over."

"Draco..." Harry started "_Why? _Do...am... I special, I saw it in the streets in Diagon Alley—people were welcoming me back...But, why?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Draco asked shocked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew" Harry growled.

"Ok, ok, sorry!" Draco sighed, "It's just, with you having a photographic memory, I thought you'd know."

"Wait...It wouldn't be about the night my parents died, would it?" Harry groaned.

"Well...Yeah, you lived through the killing curse, and defeated the greatest dark lord there is." Draco whispered.

"Greatest...No, that was Salazar, who was killed by old age, not a one year old." Harry snorted.

"Other than him" Draco muttered, blushing slightly because he had forgotten all about Slytherin.

"Right, are we done with the man crush?" Harry teased.

"I don't have a man crush." Draco laughed, shoving Harry.

"Do too!" Harry replied, hitting Draco with a pillow.

Draco didn't reply this time, just hit back and defended himself against Harry's attacks.

And, that was how Mrs. Malfoy found the two, pillow fighting, both looking like they were having the time of the world… jumping around and just being children. This was something that Draco had sadly not been given the chance to do a lot of, as he was a pureblood child raised around very strict family. From the look on Harry's face, he was having the time of his life, which left her worried that he had never had such fun in his life.

"Draco, I asked you to retrieve Harry, not start a war." Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"Ummm, sorry" Draco muttered, looking uncertainly at his mother. He couldn't really remember the last time his mother had laughed.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Malfoy!" Harry beamed.

"Good morning, Harry, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes, thanks." Harry grinned. He couldn't believe how happy he was; in fact, he was sure that he had never felt at peace and happy while having what other children called fun. "But, what happened to the clothes I was wearing?"

"Lucius used magic to transform them into pjs." Mrs. Malfoy informed him. "I was thinking you could use some of Draco's clothes, until you retrieve your things. That is, if you wish to stay for the rest of the holidays?"

"Oh please, Harry." Draco pleaded.

"Fine!" Harry laughed, "poor attempt at the puppy look, by the way."

"It was not." Draco huffed.

Harry whimpered and pulled his own puppy look. A few seconds later, Draco had burst out laughing, nearly falling of the bed with the force of his laugh.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled as she summoned a t-shirt and pants for Harry while watching them fight softly.

"Breakfast boys" Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

Draco hurried from the room without a second thought.

"Come along, Harry, you can dress after breakfast" Mrs. Malfoy told him.

Harry looked guiltily around himself, noticing for the first time the mess Draco and himself had made. He knew that he should clean it up, after all he had made it, but something was stopping him from using magic in front of Mrs. Malfoy, plus he was hungry...Perhaps he could do it after when he returned to change.

"Alright, Mrs. Malfoy" Harry whispered, suddenly feeling bad about starting the fight, even though Mrs. Malfoy hadn't seemed that mad, he knew that Adults could be good actors when they wanted to be.

Harry was fascinated by the paintings that were hung up on the walls. They all held information of the past, secrets that not many people would know. There was so much he wanted to know about the Wizarding world. He hadn't been able to read any of his books yet, but he would and soon, he had to, he needed to know.

When they arrived at the kitchen, the table was full of unhealthy food—food that Harry would never touch with a ten foot pole, even when he was spoiling himself. And really, all he wanted was his Peanut butter and Sultana sandwich, but knowing that wouldn't happen…Harry sat down and started to eat a plain pancake.

After breakfast was finally was finished and most of the food was gone [mostly eaten by Draco], Mr. Malfoy turned his attention to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, after you're dressed, we shall retrieve your things" Mr. Malfoy informed Harry.

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know where his penthouse was, especially if he wanted to retire there after the school year. Then again, he could always use the house he got though his inheritance.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, but I have it under the Fidelius Charm." Harry answered.

"I have some work I must do, send an elf to fetch me when you're ready, Mr. Potter" Mr. Malfoy said before leaving the room.

"I can come, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course, Dear" Mrs. Malfoy answered quickly. "Now, both of you should go dressed."

Harry sighed, he had been dressed for the last twenty minutes or so, but Draco was taking forever…doing nothing but fixing his hair, for goodness sake, was he a girl in disguise?

"Come on, or I'm going to start calling you Dray" Harry called into the attached bathroom finally, flinging himself on the bed.

"Fine" Draco answered, coming into the room. "You could be more patient, you know."

"Twenty minutes seems to be my limit for me waiting for you to finish your hair, of all things, Dray" Harry replied, jumping off the bed with a smirk.

"What…just because I have more style than you, Ry?" Draco joked, "Come on, Dad's waiting."

"Better not keep him waiting any longer." Harry muttered with a sigh, annoyed at himself for, most likely, angering another adult. After all, angry adults always led to bad things.

But, Mr. Malfoy didn't seem angry, in fact, he was a little amused by Draco's explanation of his untamable hair. Harry was anxious at how the Malfoys would react to his home, which puzzled and annoyed him, after all, why should he care what they thought?

"Wow" Draco whispered as he looked up at the large building.

Harry glanced up and shrugged, it was a rather good looking building, he supposed. It was certainly better than the two story office next door, but then Harry much preferred the older style of architecture. Harry moved silently into the elevator, knowing that the Malfoys would follow him.

"Harry, what's this?" Draco asked, looking at the buttons.

"An elevator," Harry answered swiftly. "Please repeat after me, Harry James Potter lives at flat number 666"

"Harry James Potter lives at number 666 live" the three Malfoys repeated.

"A new button" Draco whispered.

"My apartment, you'll be able to see it from the street now" Harry replied. "Draco, do you want to push it?"

Draco pushed the button and the elevator shot up at an incredible speed, only to open nearly two seconds later into Harry's penthouse.

Harry stepped out and turned to the three Malfoys, Draco was gaping at the large room and the two adults were barely hiding their shock.

"You know, the doors will close." Harry muttered, looking around. "Come in, make yourself at home. There is food and drinks in the fridge and cupboards. Just give me a second, please; I need to go attend to the owl in my office."

Harry pulled out some seed and water before for moving into his office, sure enough the same Hogwarts owl that had visited him two other times.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you only come for the food." Harry muttered, taking the scroll. "Do you have a name?"

The owl shook its' head, as if it had just understood what had been said.

"Very well, I'll call you Barany."

The owl hooted and went back to eating the seeds.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**You are most likely not to remember me, **_

_**but I am Albus Dumbledore, your new Headmaster.**_

_**I must admit, my boy, that I am very worried about your safety, **_

_**as it is not very safe to be staying away from your **_

_**Aunt and Uncle's for any lengthy period of time.**_

_**So I request that you return to your Aunt and Uncle, **_

_**as your safety is of the most importance to me.**_

_**But, if that won't convince you…think of your dear mother.**_

_**She gave her life for your safety and now you are risking it.**_

_**I can't wait to see you on the first day of school.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry stared at the letter, the anger that was flowing through him was unlike any anger he had ever felt before. _How dare that man, how dare he bring my mother's sacrifice into this. If anything, he was a lot safer here than he had ever been at his aunt and uncle's house, and of course, I know that my mother had given her life for mine…that she had begged for Voldemort not to kill me_...Harry, with a growl, jumped to his feet and kick the chair so it flew across the room.

"Harry?" Draco called from the next room.

Harry stormed out of the room still clutching the letter in his hand.

"HOW DARE HE? Who the hell does he think he is?" Harry yelled.

"Who?" Mrs. Malfoy prompted.

"Albus Fucking Dumbledore, that's who; how dare he accuse me of not trying to live up to my mother sacrifice" Harry hissed.

Mr. Malfoy took the letter from Harry's hand and frowned at the content. By the time he was finished, Harry had gotten a cup of tea and had calmed down.

"You are right to be angry, Harry, anyone would be, but you mustn't exploded like that" Mr. Malfoy whispered, "I do, however, suggest that you answer this letter, but with a bit of political savvy to it. You are a lord; you shouldn't be spoken to like this."

Harry glanced up from his tea. He had no idea how he had gotten it really, but then he did a lot of weird things with magic when he was angry.

"What would I say?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want, just be careful to make yourself sound grown up...I will read it before you send it, if you want." Mr. Malfoy replied.

"Yes please" Harry sighed, before moving into his study. "You know, Draco, you might as well turn on the TV, it is voice activated."

"What?" Draco asked.

"TV on" Harry yelled, "Cartoons"

The screen in the other room switched on, causing a gasp of surprise from Draco only to be replaced by laughter a few seconds later. With a flick of his wrist, Harry closed the door and sat down in his plush desk chair.

_**Headmaster Dumbledore,**_

_**To start off, I must insist that you use my surname in addressing me,**_

_**as I have not given you permission to address me so informally.**_

_**For the second matter, I must reply that I am safe.**_

_**I will be staying with the Malfoy family for the duration of this summer.**_

_**As for the unnecessary comment about my dear mother's sacrifice, **_

_**which I can reassure you that I am trying to live up to, **_

_**I must ask you not to simply use my Mother's sacrifice as an installs or an voice of caution **_

_**Lord Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Merlin-Evans-Potter.**_

Harry sighed. It could probably be better, but for now it would do. He just hoped that Malfoy wouldn't mind him revealing where he was to stay for the rest of the summer. When Harry returned to the living room, Draco was still watching the TV, Mr. Malfoy had picked up a newspaper, and Mrs. Malfoy was flipping through a Muggle encyclopedia.

"Any interesting News?" Harry asked Mr. Malfoy.

"Seems the Muggles are having some war" Mr. Malfoy muttered.

"Yeah, few years since it started" Harry muttered, "Did more of our soldiers die?"

"Two were killed in a bombing" Mr. Malfoy muttered.

"I would never take part in a war, too much unnecessary killing" Harry said, "Anyway, the letter is done."

Mr. Malfoy was looking at Harry with a calculating gleam in his eyes and wondered how long that view would last.

Albus Dumbledore paced his office; he was really worried about young Harry after all. The boy needed to be in his family's home and he needed to be the one Harry looked up to. If he wasn't, than it could all be lost, especially if what Severus had to say last night was anything to go by.

_Flashback_

_Albus glanced up as Severus Snape exploded through the door to his office._

"_Headmaster" Severus puffed, "I just saw Potter!"_

"_Severus, that's not possible, he's at the Dursleys" Albus soothed._

"_Not according to Malfoy…he has the Gringotts' card that's for adults only, another fact is that __**I**_ _saw him, Albus, he left with the Malfoys." Severus snapped._

"_What… why?" Albus asked, suddenly panicked._

"_For dinner" Severus sneered._

"_Very well, Severus, I'll send Harry a letter"_

_End Flashback_

An annoyed hoot caught Dumbledore's attention, sitting on his window seal was the very owl he had sent to Harry just hours before. Crossing to the window, Dumbledore took the new scroll and was surprised by the content of the letter. But, the end made Dumbledore vow that he would get Harry back under his control, no matter what...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The last few weeks until September first flew past with Harry blissfully unaware of the headmaster's plans. Mr. Malfoy had taught him lots about being a lord and what he was expected to do in public; he had even gone so far as to give Harry the material for the voting of new laws, which was due to happen in a month's time. Mrs. Malfoy had doted on him and made sure he ate what he wanted; she went so far as to get Peanut butter and Sultanas for Harry to have in the mornings. Harry had gotten to know Draco rather well; they had spent a great amount of time teaching each all types of things—from flying to soccer, reading Latin to reading Morse code, and playing harp to singing. Harry loved every minute of it. They had also practiced spells and learned potions. Harry had even been allowed to read some of the Malfoy family books.

Harry was a little sad that the holidays were over. One reason being, that he hadn't been to school for a few years and was worried about how he would react to the schedule. Another reason… he didn't really want to spend a lot of time in a train or being gaped at because of the whole _**Boy-who-lived **_thing.

Harry glanced around the guest room he'd been staying in; it had really grown on him. It had been a weird feeling to start off with, as he hadn't lived with others since he was nine years old, but Harry suddenly realized that this had all been practice for the upcoming school year. But, the worst part was that he would miss living with the Malfoys. He would miss the large pre-made breakfasts, and the time to just sit in the library or his own room with ease… knowing that Draco could enter at any moment or that he, himself, could stray into Draco's and no one would mind.

"Harry!" Mrs. Malfoy called "It's time to go"

Harry walked into the living room. Draco was already there with his large trunk sitting in the bright green flames. Mr. Malfoy was standing next to Draco, placing yet another large trunk into the flames.

"We're flooing" Draco informed him.

"I know, Draco," Harry rolled his eyes, "Your mother told us last night."

Draco blushed and Harry patted him on the back, both watched Mr. Malfoy floo away.

"Harry, Draco, you two go next and I'll follow" Mrs. Malfoy told them.

Harry stepped into the green flame, Draco right behind him.

"Platform 9 1/3" Draco cried.

With a roar, the fire engulfed them.

Harry found himself in a rather dirty station. He had never been to Kings' Cross before and he dreaded what the other side of the barrier looked like, if the wizard side was this crowded and full of rubbish.

"Draco, Harry!" Mr Malfoy called.

Harry wandered over and took his large trunk before glancing around again. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, the plump woman from outside Ollivander's standing with three boys and an excited girl. Further up, a girl with wild bushy hair was hanging off her parents and a book hung from one of her hands. A plump boy was crying next to an old woman, her face showing her annoyance.

"See you, Harry" said Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Bye" Harry muttered with a small wave, realizing he had missed the goodbyes between Draco and his parents.

When the two were out of sight, Harry turned to Draco.

"If you don't mind I'd like to sit alone, I wish to do some reading" Harry informed Draco.

"Oh…ok, I'll talk to my old friends...I haven't seen them all summer." Draco muttered looking a little disappointed.

"You can show me off later." Harry teased.

"Fine, fine, Oh Great Boy-who-lived" Draco laughed as he walked away.

Harry smiled at Draco's back, it was great to have a friend, someone he could rely on and talk about the Dursleys with...When he was ready of course; with that thought, Harry boarded the train.

It didn't take Harry long to find and empty compartment at the very end of the train. Well, there had been others, but he knew that… since the door to the outside world was next to his compartment, he would only be pushed further back if more compartments were needed. Harry settled down quickly with a book on basic potions.

Two chapters later, the compartment door squeaked open and the red haired boy from the shop came into the room.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" the boy asked.

"Everywhere else is full?" Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, "On a magical train that can produce more compartments if they were needed...Now, why isn't that believable?"

"I was just trying to be nice" the boy snapped.

"Yes and it just shows how nice you are when you're willing to lie to me...why you got a second hand wand just to impress me" Harry drawled.

The red haired boy's eyes widened he was surprised that he was talking to Harry Potter and that he was not only the rudest person he had ever met but also knew about his second hand wand.

"How dare you?" the red haired boy cried, going as red as his hair.

"I was there" Harry replied calmly and with a flick of his finger, he sent the red haired boy out into the corridor and locked the door.

Harry had only just gotten back into his book when there was a knock at the door. With a glance, Harry saw the bushy-haired girl and the plump boy...who looked to be crying again.

Harry nodded and allowed them to enter. He was a tiny bit curious as to why the plump boy was crying again.

"Have you seen a toad?" The girl with bushy hair asked.

"Name?" Harry replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is..."

"The toad's name" Harry sighed.

"Trevor" the girl mumbled, blushing.

"Accio Trevor!" Harry cried and a few seconds later a sticky toad landed in his out stretched hands.

"We don't learn that until fourth year" Hermione gasped.

"No offence, but I would like to go back to my reading" Harry muttered, "No doubt I will be seeing you again."

"Ok" Hermione said smiling.

The plump boy hesitated and gave him a shaky grin.

"I'm Neville, by the way...and thanks for getting Trevor back for me" Neville whispered.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry muttered as the door slid shut, leaving him alone yet again.

Harry glanced up, watching as the train slid to a stop in Hogsmeade station. The night sky left much for the imagination, though the bright light off in the distance did make it look pretty.

"First years!" a rough voice yelled, "First years over here"

Harry rolled his eyes, but slid out of the train. He stood around the same height as the seventh years, and was a little worried that he would be mistaken as one, but then again that would be a little cool after curfew. Harry found the man easily enough, though he was surprised that he only came up to the man's shoulder.

"A new seventh year?" the man asked.

Harry frowned at the man, then it clicked, this was Hagrid—the man who pulled him from the wreckage of his old home.

"No, Hagrid" Harry answered "I'm only eleven after all."

"Sorry, who are you?" Hagrid said,

"Why, Hagrid, it's only been ten years since you pulled me from that wreckage that was my home" Harry gasped, "As if you can't remember little Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Hagrid gasped "But...You're so tall...You don't even look like you're eleven."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Harry shrugged.

"Harry!" Draco called.

"Over here" Harry answered, waving.

Harry watched Draco walk over; next to him were two other boys… who were gapping openly at him.

"Guys, this is Harry Potter" Draco introduced, "Harry, this is Theodore Nott and Blaize Zabini."

"You're huge!" Blaize gasped.

"Yep" Harry nodded.

"Alright, first years this way, please" Hagrid called to the now large group.

As the boats crossed the lake, Harry could only watch in wonder as the castle loomed into view. He was so mesmerized by it, that he didn't notice what was going on, until the huge doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The castle was just how he remembered it. It looked as if it hadn't changed, the fact was proven when in flew the house ghosts.

"Now, we can't turn a blind eye to what Peeves has done in the past" Drawled one of them.

"Yes...But" Another started.

"Goodness, Young Harry!" a female ghost whispered, "I haven't seen you since...Just after you were one on September the first."

Harry blushed and nodded his head.

"Here at the right time" Drawled the first ghost.

"Yes, sir" Harry mumbled.

"And with no snakes…" teased the female ghost.

Harry blushed again and looked away.

"Off you go, the sorting is about to begin" Professor McGonagall said returning, her lips slightly up turned.

Harry sighed and crossed his arms, he had a feeling that the story would somehow spread through the school; he could only hope that he was wrong.

"What were they talking about?" Draco asked softly.

"Never you mind" Harry muttered.

"Please tell me" Draco pleaded softly.

"Fine, fine" Harry groaned.

_Flashback_

_A fifteen month old Harry Potter sat in the corner of a large stone room clutching, in his right fist, five brightly colored lolly snakes. He was, by no means, alone it the large room…it was filled with boys and girls who were, of course, quite a bit taller than him. Harry watched the children, none of them knowing that there was a small boy in the room._

"'_Ill!" Harry cried as he spotted Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley's older brother, the younger, he had played with a few times, but didn't really like._

_The children spun around and faced Harry; Bill walked forward and knelt in front on Harry._

"_Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" Bill asked._

"_No know" Harry answered._

"_Suppose we should go see Professor McGonagall" Bill sighed, looking at Harry._

"_Yay, Grandma Minnie" Harry cried._

"_What was that, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked._

"_Harry, Professor." Bill replied, scooping Harry into his arms and turning to face McGonagall._

"_Harry...What on earth?" Professor McGonagall gasped, hurrying forward "Thank you, Mr. Weasley!"_

"_Snake, 'Ill" Harry chirped happily, holding a snake out to Bill, "'Ill eat!"_

"_Thank you, Harry" Bill muttered taking the snake._

End Flashback

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Good luck" Harry whispered.

"You, too" Draco replied, moving towards the hat.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled.

Harry smiled and clapped with everyone else, well except Ron, who Harry now remembered to be the red-haired kid in the store a month or so ago.

Harry watched as Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor, along with Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott got sorted into Slytherin.

"Another death eater's son" Ron grumbled.

"Nott's family was neutral" Harry snapped softly.

"Whatever" Ron hissed.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called, breaking through the conversation.

Harry walked up to the hat, ignoring the comments about his height and other 'boy who lived' comments.

"Well, Well," the hat said, "Haven't you changed!"

"I had no choice." Harry replied.

"So I see...But, where to put you…" the hat murmured, "you are hard-working but not loyal, you are ambitious, cunning, sneaky, and hate getting caught. You hold research and memory over what you are told by adults and teachers. You much prefer to read a good book than to go pranking or do sports. You're brave but you're not reckless... I see much potential in...Yes... I suppose it will have to be...Slytherin!"

There was a stunned silence in the hall, nobody had expected the boy-who-lived to be in Slytherin...That was the house for people who were "evil", but as Harry started to move towards the table, the Slytherin started to clap loudly for their new housemate, earning glares from most of the other houses.

Dumbledore frowned, why the stupid hat couldn't do one simple thing and put the boy in Gryffindor was beyond him, but he'd have a talk with the boy. He couldn't allow Harry to be in a house where he was bound to go dark; after all he needed a savior… not another dark lord.

Harry's head snapped up, feeling more than a little annoyed at himself for not listening to the headmaster's speech and only just caught the bit about the forbidden corridor and the painful death. Harry suddenly wondered if this would be a yearly occurrence, but from the reactions of the others students, it hadn't happened before… so, what on earth was Dumbledore up to?

Harry frowned at Draco, who just shrugged and glanced at the old headmaster.

"Father did say he was a loony" Draco muttered.

"Food" cried two boys from the Gryffindor table, making him lose his train of thought.

The table was filled with all sorts of food, but the only thing Harry felt like eating was chicken and mashed potatoes, which he filled his plate to the brim with. He skipped the dessert, causing Theodore Nott and Blaize Zabini to ask if he was ok and Draco to eye him carefully. Which he most certainly was, he just didn't feel like indulging in that sort of food tonight.

"Now we are feed and watered, off to bed you trot" Dumbledore announced.

"What are we, horses?" Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"He seems to think so." a boy muttered next to him. The boy had black hair and bags around his eyes; he was small in structure and thin. "I'm Alex Black"

"Harry Potter" Harry greeted, "Sorry to ask, but are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Umm yeah, my uncle, hope that doesn't make you hate me" Alex whispered.

Harry looked towards Alex in confusion, why would he hate the other boy for being related to his godfather, it didn't make much sense. But before he could voice this, the prefects were calling for them to line up. Harry decided to leave it until he knew Alex better, that way he could concentrate on where he had to go.

Twenty minutes later, Harry found himself sitting on the floor of the common room. He found himself rather fond of the room; in fact, it was nearly the same colors he had decorated his house. They were waiting for their head of house. They didn't have to wait much longer before Professor Snape walked into the room.

Harry looked straight into the eyes of Professor Snape and was surprised to see a flash of hatred go through them.

"Right, first years, there are a few rules to go over. Some you might be able to guess," Professor Snape started, "Others will be filled in what you cannot guess, Mr. Potter shall start."

Harry blinked, then frowned, he was thinking of the best way to word the first rule. It had to be something about how the other house reacted every time someone was sorted into Slytherin.

"Stick together, as the other houses don't seem to like us" Harry suggested.

"Practically, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said "The rule is in fact stated like this, Slytherins defend their own. We are too few and too mistrusted by others to afford internal battles"

"Anyone else?" Snape prompted, the first years shook their heads. "Older years"

"When someone suspects you of rule breaking, deny it and always blame someone else" a fifth year spoke up.

"If you mistrust a member, talk to Professor Snape."

"Channel anger and annoyance with fellow Slytherins into taunting and fighting with the other houses"

"Don't take insults lightly"

"You are not a coward, if you run from a fight beyond your abilities, you're intelligent"

"Never trust luck, it is like a Basilisk, it should only be your last resort"

"Never bring up a fellow Slytherin's blood or money, all we need for success is ambition"

"Never underestimate anyone, even if they seem weak, they could be acting"

"Pride and arrogance are two totally different things"

"Never let your guard down, anything can be lurking around the corner"

"Don't put all of your trust in wards, as they can be faulty or destroyed"

Harry gave a small shudder as the cold, cruel laugh and screams that sounded in his head.

"You alright?" Draco whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you would like to share?" Professor Snape drawled.

"No" Draco started, but at the raise of an eyebrow, shot Harry a look that said sorry.

"I just asked Harry if he was ok" Draco mumbled.

"Really, and why would Mr. Malfoy think you were not, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"Draco knows about my eidetic memory" Harry answered, as he looked straight into their teacher's eyes.

"Next rule" Professor Snape said softly, he had gotten the subtle meaning.

"If ever in doubt or cornered, smile… it will confuse them and give you the upper hand."

"Nothing is ever for free—there is always a price!"

"Be Paranoid, it's the only way to survive as a Slytherin."

"Treat others the same way they treat you."

"Study, Knowledge is a power form all its own"

"Only regret an action when you are punished for it"

"Your best friends are sarcasm and irony"

"Rumors… listen to the ones that matter, work out if they are right or wrong, and ignore the ones made up by bored school girls"

"Being Normal doesn't matter"

"When there is a possibility of things going wrong, it will"

"There will never be enough of anything, keep fighting for more"

"Those are the rules, and I suggested that you follow them, you would not like the consequences, if you don't." Professor Snape drawled, "Now for the last thing tonight, first years are to come for a medical history."

"What?" a few of the girls asked.

"Shouldn't parents be asked?" Alex inquired.

"Of course not, Mr. Black," Professor Snape answered "The whole point is for them not to know."

Harry shifted uncomfortably; he knew what would be on his medical history and it was, by far, something that he didn't want to explain. However, that was when Professor Dumbledore entered the common room.

Harry noticed the Slytherins around him tense and glare at the old headmaster.

"Harry" Professor Dumbledore beamed.

"Headmaster," Harry drawled, "I believe that in my reply, I asked you to call me by my surname."

A few of older Slytherins chuckled at Dumbledore's face.

"Very well, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said softly, "I wish to talk with you in my office."

"Headmaster, Potter was about to get his cheek up, can it not wait?" Professor Snape purred.

Harry glanced towards his head of house, there was no emotion, but Harry got the feeling that the Professor was mad because of the headmaster interrupting.

"I'm afraid not, Severus" Dumbledore answered "Come along, Harry."

Harry sighed softly, what was it with this man and forgetting to use his last name. With a last glance at Draco, Harry followed the headmaster out of the common room.

"Your parents were great students." Dumbledore said, suddenly filling in the silence of the castle.

"Ok" Harry muttered, unsure where this was going.

"Gryffindors" Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry frowned at the grown man before it clicked and he was brought to a sudden stop.

"You have a problem with my sorting." Harry muttered, pretending to be sad when inside he was furious.

"Well, Harry, I knew you when you were little" Dumbledore started, "As a baby, you were wonderful, such a good little boy, never cried, always well-mannered"

Harry sighed and perched on a window sill.

"Really?" Harry asked, bored. He already knew this, after all. If he thought about it the first and last time he had cried was when his mother and father had been murdered.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore continued, not noticing Harry's tone or the fact he had moved away. "I must admit, Harry, that I am a little disappointed that you're not in Gryffindor, as would your parents be. Neither were very fond of Slytherins; they all join Voldemort, in the end"

Harry nearly laughed as Dumbledore looked around trying to spot him. In the end, Harry settled with clearing his throat. Dumbledore's head snapped to where Harry was sitting.

"You were saying?" Harry prompted.

"Harry, as I've known you since birth...I know that the sorting hat made a huge mistake/" Dumbledore concluded.

"People change, Headmaster." Harry muttered sadly, "I have known many things that Baby me didn't, things that have changed me from who you knew and who sits before you today. As for my parents disapproving of my house, I can't say I believe that the two people, who gave up their lives for me to live, would want me to be anyone but me. And, as it being a mistake, I disagree…the hat is never wrong. Sure, if I had stayed the way I was, when I gate crashed that sorting, I would be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I have changed and I expect people around me accept this."

"I believe you should re-sort." Dumbledore muttered, the words of Harry's speech still sinking in.

"Albus, Mr. Potter is right." Professor McGonagall's voice came from a few feet away.

Dumbledore spun around and Harry looked down the hall to see who had managed to creep up on them.

Twin boys, Fred and George, were standing next to Professor McGonagall, but when the two professors started to talk, they moved over to stand next to Harry.

"When did you gatecrash a sorting?" Fred asked.

"Ask your brother Bill, it was his after all." Harry muttered.

"You would have only been one." George pointed out.

Harry looked the two up and down, they were pranksters, even at four they had been, but more so now...Harry wondered if they knew who the Marauders were and decided, if they didn't, the two would look up the old pranksters.

"You doubt the word of a son, godson and honorary nephew of the marauders" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

The shock on the twins' faces was priceless and totally worth the boring talk he had just had with Dumbledore.

"They are our idols" Fred murmured.

"Tell us the names" George demanded.

"Prongs – my father, Padfoot – Godfather, Moony is my honorary uncle and" Harry stopped and took a deep breath before he continued "And the good for nothing traitor Wormtail"

Fred and George blinked, those were the names, but they hadn't known that the marauders had been betrayed by one of their own. Before they could ask what had happened, McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Potter, are you able to find your way back to your common room?" McGonagall, while still facing the headmaster, asked.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said politely "Goodnight!"

Harry walked away, but before he turned a corner, he flicked his finger and made sure that Fred and George saw. Behind the twins, a large painting appeared. Harry laughed softly the painting would be blamed on the Weasley twins. The painting was a green meadow with people eating lunch in it. When McGonagall did turn, he heard, "Misters Weasleys!"

Harry laughed softly, unaware that he had just started a rather long prank war.

Harry moved easily into the common room, the other first years had yet to come back, and Harry played with the idea of joining them, but then decided that it was all too much for one night.

Just as Harry slipped into his bed, the door opened and Draco, Alex, Crab, Goyle, Blaize, and Theodore came into the room.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Draco asked, jumping easily onto Harry's bed.

"He wanted me to re-sort" Harry muttered while pushing Draco off his leg.

"He can't do that" Draco, Blaize, and Alex said.

"He's headmaster, he can do what he wants." Theodore pointed out.

Harry glared at the bed sheets, only Draco and his parents knew of his birth rights.

"I own Hogwarts" Harry muttered to Draco, "Doesn't that mean I can fire him?"

"We should ask Dad" Draco muttered.

"Night" Harry sighed, lying down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry awoke, gasping and sweating, he looked around trying to find what had woken him. He had been dreaming, that was for sure, but what he had been dreaming about was already slipping away.

"A nightmare" Harry sighed in annoyance.

Running a hand through his soaked hair, Harry slipped out of his bed. The dorm room was filled with heavy breathing and far off hooting. After a quick glance towards the door, Harry decided to play it safe and slipped into his trunk.

Stepping into the living room, Harry let his feet lead him through the darkened room towards the bathroom. Quickly removing the damp clothes, Harry turned on the spa bath and then moved four or so steps to the light switch. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Harry glanced into the mirror that stood facing the door; his back was littered with little scars, his front was in the same condition, his arm was the only scar that really stood out...But, that scar had been his own doing.

_Flashback_

_Harry moved through the street; it was freezing, but the eight year old clutched the bag to his chest._

_"Stupid Dudley" Harry sighed, "Why on earth did he need this food?"_

_It wasn't like Dudley hadn't only just eaten, unlike him, who hadn't eaten for two weeks now._

_"Kid" a slurred voiced growled._

_'Great a drunk' Harry thought._

_The drunk toppled in front of him and pulled out a knife._

_"Give me the food" the drunk demanded._

_"Why should I?" Harry snapped, "You can barely stand, it's not likely that you're going to be able to go through with that threat."_

_"Oh, really." the drunken man lunged forward, knife aimed at Harry's heart. But, with a quick movement, Harry was out of the way and the knife stabbed into his arm. As the drunk fell, the blade was dragged down his arm._

_Harry, using the drunk's daze to his advantage, bolted toward the Dursley's, only stopping a few houses away. The loss of blood was making him woozy and tired. All of a sudden, a tingling sensation started in the middle of his arm to his wrist and with a final tingle—the cut was gone...But, Harry could still feel the blood, he just couldn't see it even as it dripped from his fingers and landed on the cold snowy ground._

_"An __illusion" Harry laughed then, a large smirk grew…perhaps with some planning and practice, he could use illusion to be free of the Dursleys once for all "This will be handy"_

_End Flashback_

After his long and much needed bath, Harry started a fire in the living room and noticed that it was 6:30…if he had breakfast now; he would be able to go over his textbooks, pack his bag, and be back on his bed before the others woke up.

Nearly two hours later, Draco finally woke up. His grey eyes blinked and after a few seconds shot open.

"Harry?" Draco called, "What's the time?"

"Eight thirty" Harry answered.

"Shit, we won't get breakfast at this rate," Draco swore, "Guys get up!"

"Why?" Alex groaned.

"We have classes today, and if we don't, you won't get breakfast." Harry informed them and filled the room with light. "I suggest that you get up."

Harry soon found himself being dragged down to the great hall, his iPhone tucked safely in the pocket of his robes.

The great hall was only half full, most of the people here were first and seventh years.

"Timetables" Flint muttered.

"Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, and Astrology today" Harry read aloud, as the rest of the first years ate.

"Are you going to drink that?" Crabbe asked.

Harry glanced towards the full goblet of Pumpkin juice. he knew he hadn't poured it...He should tell Crabbe that the drink was slightly off color, but decided that he really wanted to know what would happen if it was drunk.

"Nope" Harry replied, pulling out his Herbology book and started to read it.

*Poof*

Harry looked over the edge of his book; the drink had caused painful looking boils to appear on Crabbe's face.

"Man, Crabbe, is that painful?" Zabini asked.

Crabbe grunted and nodded.

"What happened?" Professor Snape purred.

"He drank Harry's drink" Draco muttered.

Harry snapped the book closed in annoyance and glared at Draco.

"How was that my drink anyway?" Harry snapped, "I did not pour it"

"Then who did Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape demanded.

"Well, no one did, sir" Alex admitted, "It just appeared when Harry sat there."

"Very well, and Mr. Potter, I suggest you do not toy with pranksters again." Professor Snape said softly, "Come along, Mr. Crabbe. Flint, take them to class."

Harry frowned at the Professor Snape's back, 'how the hell did he know?'

"What?" Draco promoted.

"No idea" Harry lied, "Shouldn't we go to class?"

"Yep" Flint muttered, standing up.

Harry walked with Draco on his left, Alex on his right, Nott and Zabini in front of them, and Golye bringing up the rear.

The Ravenclaws were already waiting outside the greenhouse, textbooks out and nose buried.

"Nerds" Draco laughed.

Harry raised his eyebrows and opened his own textbook, leaning against the greenhouse…a small smirk on his face, knowing that Draco would be pouting.

"Come in, class." Professor Sprout calls through the now open door.

Harry took a seat in the back. He noticed that the Ravenclaws moved to the other side of the room.

"Class, we will be studying the first five chapters this week" Professor Sprout announced, "These questions are to be answered by the end of the week. Begin."

Harry rolled his eyes and began to answer the questions.

When Class ended, Harry passed up the answered questions and left a shocked Professor behind—even the Ravenclaws hadn't finished the questions.

"You know something," Harry said, as the others caught up to him complaining about still having to read three and a half chapters and 250 questions, "Being a nerd has its advantages, I have no homework."

"Shut up" Draco growled.

"What do we have now?" Alex asked.

"Charms" Zabini answered.

"Hopefully not more reading" Golye groaned.

"And no more questions" added Nott.

Harry smiled, leading the way towards the charms class.

The Gryffindors were standing outside the classroom and started glaring at them upon sight.

"Oh look, the traitor!" Weasley sneered.

"Traitor?" Harry repeated, "You know something, Weasley, I never did like you."

"We've only spoken once!" Weasley snapped.

"No, Weasley, our mothers used to try, and I stress try, to make us play when we were babies. Thank goodness you cried every time your mother tried to put you down." Harry replied, "I do hope you've grown out of that."

His fellow Slytherins laughed at this, but stopped quickly when the door open and an older year flew out.

"First years here already?" a student muttered, "Eager, aren't they?"

"Go in" Percy spoke bossily.

"I cannot believe it!" Draco muttered, "More reading and more questions."

"And, yet again, Harry has none" Alex grumbled.

"At least it's lunchtime, then History of magic, and final a free period." Nott pointed out.

Harry nodded along with Zabini, Alex, Golye, and Draco.

"Hey, where's Crabbe?" Golye asked.

"Hospital wing, I suppose," Harry muttered, "He would've been in class had they been able to remove those boils."

"Good point." Golye sighed.

The hall was loud and in chaos, or at least the Gryffindor table was. The Gryffindors were yelling at their head of house—hair green and silver, robes had been transformed into pink tutu for the boys and golden leotards for the girls.

"Who on earth did that?" Draco asked Harry softly.

Harry shrugged and sat down pulling his iPhone out of his pocket.

"I never want to forget this!" Alex laughed.

Harry smiled, raised the iPhone, and took a picture of the twins in their tutus looking smugly at each other. He also took one of Ron Weasley looking very embarrassed in his lovely pink tutu and green and silver hair.

"I do believe that this was the Weasley twins." Harry said smirking.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor?" Harry inquired, quickly switching to the local muggle news.

"The Weasley twins believe that they saw you place those enchantments on the Gryffindor table" Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Honestly, Minerva, do you believe that a first year could perform these spells. Besides, Potter had two double lessons and was only here for the last thirty minutes of breakfast, so, pray tell, how would he have done it?" Professor Snape interrupted, with a hand falling on Harry's shoulder, ignoring the sudden stiffness.

"I suppose you're right, Severus" Professor McGonagall sighed, "But, who did it then?"

"I have no idea; go ask your loins why they would blame a first year?" Professor Snape drawled.

With a huff, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and stormed back over to the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins looked less smug—more wary.

"Hospital wing by the end of the week, Potter" Professor Snape purred, moving away from the table.

"What the hell did you do?" Draco demanded.

"I did nothing" Harry huffed, standing up.

"Harry, you have not eaten." Alex pointed out.

"Not hungry, I have to do something." Harry replied "Oi, Flint, History of Magic still on the fourth floor?"

"Yep" Flint said looking confused.

Harry nodded his thanks and left the room quickly, followed quietly by several Gryffindors.

"Hey, traitor!" a Gryffindor called.

Harry turned around, the first thing he noticed was that he was outnumbered and the second thing he noticed was they were moving closer. With a quick decision, Harry turned and fled the Gryffindors, hoping to lose them in the dungeons. However that was not to be so, they seemed to be fast enough and when they reach a part of the dungeons, that hardly anyone came down to, the first fist landed.

When Harry came back to consciousness, the cold floor at his back seemed to burn, of course the rest of his body echoed that burn, and his head thundered.

With a groan, Harry rolled over and ignored the crunch of what could only be his iPhone.

"It's fixable" Harry muttered, deciding to go straight to class, but first he had to see what he looked like. Then, he could place concealment charms on himself.

Harry found the boys bathroom easily; the damage was pretty bad, his nose seemed to be broken, his right eye was already swollen, and there was matted blood on the back of his head.

"Fuck" Harry swore, casting the spell, before he hurried out of the bathroom and up to the History of Magic classroom.

The ghost teacher, Professor Binns, glanced up from his notes before starting again.

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed.

"Places" Harry vaguely answered. He really didn't want to explain what had happened.

"Harry?" Alex hesitated.

"Not now" Harry growled.

Throughout the lesson, the pounding in his head got worse. He wouldn't really be surprised if he had a concussion from hitting the floor, after being knocked unconscious. The worst part was…the dizziness that ran through him as he left the room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Fine" Harry grumbled. "We have no more lessons...Right?"

"Ummm, yeah, a free period" Nott replied.

"Good, I need some sleep" Harry muttered.

"Didn't you sleep well?" Alex asked.

"You guys should work on those questions" Harry replied, changing the subject as they walked into the common room.

"First years" Professor Snape called.

Harry sighed and followed the others over to their head of house.

"Every Monday, on your free period, you are to come straight here and this will be the time I am free to help you with your homework" Professor Snape said.

Harry placed his head in his hands; the pain in his head and limbs becoming less than bearable.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape snapped.

Harry forced himself to straighten up and meet his head of house in the eyes.

"How much homework do you have?" Professor Snape asked.

"None, sir, I finished all my work in class and I have already read the chapter set in History of Magic" Harry replied, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Harry, what on earth is wrong?" Draco demanded.

"If you must know, I didn't sleep last night" Harry growled.

"Since you have done all your work, Potter, you might as well get some rest" Snape told him.

Harry nodded his thanks and walked up the stairs, the room spun faster than before as he stumbled over to his bed. The moment his body hit the bed, Harry was out like a light, his glamours falling.

"Mr. Malfoy, go wake Potter for Dinner" Snape instructed the Malfoy heir nearly two hours later.

"Yes, sir" Draco answered, hurrying up the stairs to wake his friend.

The sight that meant Draco's eyes was not something he ever wanted to see again. There was dried blood on his face and in his hair, his eyes were swollen, and his nose seemed to be broken. There were also a number of bruises on his arms and hands…probably even more covered by Harry's clothing.

"Professor Snape," Draco called "Umm, Harry won't wake."

This sent the Professor hurrying up the stairs. Professor Snape seemed to be shocked by the sight before him, for a second, before he sent a patronus to Poppy.

Harry woke up three hours later. As he became aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was definitely not in his dorm room but a very clean smelling room, with an uncomfortable bed and white sheets that crackled when he moved.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone, the second was that he was in what looked to be a hospital wing.

Shame and embarrassment rushed over him, his glamours must have fallen when he collapsed. With a soft sigh, Harry swung out of bed. The moment his feet touched the ground, the office door swung open and Professor Snape and the mediwitch came hurrying out.

"Lie back down, Potter" Professor Snape ordered.

Harry sighed and did as he was told.

"Professor, I'm fine" Harry muttered.

"Yes, Potter, but while you were out we took a medical history" Professor Snape answered, "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Harry closed his eyes, but said nothing. He had been hoping that he would have more time before his past came out into the open. Now, Harry only faced the problem of how much he should reveal.

"Where do I start?" Harry whispered.

"At three years of age, the burn on your hand" Professor Snape answered.

"That was the first," Harry muttered. "I had only just started my daily chores threes day before. Really, what kind of person leaves a three year old to cook? Anyway, Aunt Petunia had broken her arm when Dudley knocked her down the stairs. Of course, he blamed me, but I was outside pulling weeds. Uncle Vernon can't cook and doesn't like take-out, so little three year old Harry had to fix the food. Dudley complained that I burnt his food, Uncle Vernon walked over, turned the burner on, and then forced my hand onto it."

Harry shuddered; he could still remember the smell of his burning flesh and the pain. With a deep breath, Harry continued.

"He never did that again. The kitchen reeked for days and I learned pretty quickly how to cook. After that, whenever Dudley would complain of burnt food I would get a beating and was forbidden food, sometimes...Anyway, that explains nearly all of my injuries…up to age nine" Harry muttered, "Next?"

"So, broken bones, bruises were punishment?" Professor Snape asked.

"Not all of them, Dudley liked to beat me up as well. Uncle Vernon started to blame me for anything bad that happened, so it was almost every other day." Harry muttered, glaring out the window "When is astrology?"

"You're not going" Professor Snape replied, "Your classmates will take notes and give you your homework."

Harry grumbled under his breath when the door to the hospital wing opened and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore said grinning.

"I'm not your boy!" Harry hissed. "I haven't been, since you abandoned me on the doorstep of the Dursleys."

"The wards..." Dumbledore started.

"Don't exist" Harry snapped, "Otherwise, you would have noticed that I hadn't been there for three years."

"What?" Dumbledore whispered.

"I'm not telling you anymore" Harry growled, "I don't have to, leave me alone, Dumbledore. I'll tell Professor McGonagall what happened."

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but stopped at the look he was receiving from the other two professors. Then, with as much dignity the headmaster could have, he turned and left the hospital wing.

"It was several Gryffindors" Harry muttered, "Is that all you needed, professor?"

"Do you know their names?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I only know Weasley, Ron Weasley." Harry muttered "the other two were older than him, taller and faster, I don't know them."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall replied stern-faced.

"Professor, how did you know I hadn't met with Hagrid?" Harry asked, leaning back on the pillow.

"The headmaster organized it" Professor McGonagall replied, "When Hagrid told me that the Dursleys were not home, I sent you that letter."

"But the tone in your letter, sounded like you were blaming me for not meeting a man I'd never meet before. Besides, I'm not an idiot, even if I had been there, I would never have gone with some strange man...And, the fact that I did know Hagrid once doesn't mean anything." Harry ranted, "Plus there was no warning to this letter, I had no idea that I was expected to be at the Dursleys. There was no letter or even a call to let me know that Hagrid was coming"

A sudden hand on his arm made his rant come to a complete stop, by glancing at the hand before the face of Professor Snape, who simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I did not think of that when I wrote to you." Professor McGonagall whispered. Now that she was thinking about it, the whole plan seemed a bit fishy.

Harry gave a stiff nod, so Dumbledore was up to something, perhaps he should keep the old man around until he worked out what.

"Can I go back to the dormitory?" Harry asked.

"And do what?" Professor Snape demanded.

"I was going to say read" Harry muttered, "But, I'm guessing that's out of the question."

"You, Mr. Potter, can spend the night here." Professor Snape decided. "Next time you're hurt, perhaps you'll think twice about not saying anything. You are not to leave until I come collect you tomorrow after breakfast."

"What? But..." Harry stammered, watching the two professors leave.

"Well, what the hell am I going to do to Weasley?" Harry whispered.

"Oi, Potter, wake up!" a male voice hissed.

Harry blinked into the dull light that now lit the darkened hospital wing. Turning his head, he met the eyes of the Weasley twins.

"Lovely way to wake up…" Harry muttered, sitting up, "What?"

"Look, we overheard our brother and two boys in seventh year bragging of why they attacked you, and we wanted to say sorry" Fred muttered.

"Yeah, you weren't meant to get hurt" George added.

"The drink?" Harry supplied, "That hurt Crabbe?"

"Wasn't us." Fred and George said together.

"Then, who?" Harry demanded.

"Well, there are a lot of people that are angry at you for being in Slytherin." Fred pointed out.

Harry nodded, thinking quietly to himself. He had no idea who would have done it, but perhaps he could work it out later.

"A warning, I'm going to get my revenge on those three" Harry warned, leaning back.

"Oh, we agree, Ron was being a git" Fred and George nodded.

"Good to know" Harry muttered, "By the way, I'd say we're even now, but I don't 'do' even."

"Neither do we." The twins agreed, smirking.

"Good night" Harry replied with his own smirk.

Harry sank back into the bed. Now, all he had to do was think up a good way to get the twins back.

Harry paced the hospital wing in announce, he had eaten the bland and lumpy porridge, mainly because he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before…a slight oversight on the mediwitch's part, who hadn't suggested food after he had missed dinner.

The real reason behind his annoyance was because he was still in the hospital wing. He had woken up at six am, like a normal morning without a nightmare, and then he had to wait until half an hour ago for food, which was quite late for his routine. It also meant that he would have to use his gym at lunch, instead of straight after getting up.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Professor Snape demanded.

"You only told me to stay in the hospital wing…you never say I had to stay in bed, Professor." Harry replied.

"I will take you to your class. Mr. Malfoy has your books" Professor Snape informed him, "Oh, and Potter, detention for your cheek."

"Yes, Professor Snape" Harry sighed.

Harry had been the first to change his matchstick into a needle. He then spent the rest of the lesson working on timing spells, ones that would delay a spell placed on the object after casting. He had nearly perfected it by the end of class.

"So, how are you feeling?" Alex asked, as they walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts

"Good" Harry muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that…you were out for nearly four hours!" Alex muttered.

"And Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in a heartbeat" Harry answered with a shrug.

"How do you know that?" Nott asked.

"My father said it when Sirius was hurt at one point" Harry said with a shrug.

"Don't you hate him?" Draco asked.

"My father or Sirius?" Harry replied, cocking his head to the side.

"Black" Zabini answered, speaking for the first time that afternoon.

"Why would I?" Harry asked, stopping in front of the classroom door.

"We'll tell you later" Draco promised.

"Fine" Harry sighed, "Draco, don't let me forget, that I was going to write to your father."

"You forget" Draco said smiling, "Surely hell has frozen."

"Shut up" Harry growled, a tiny smile on his lips

"You may come in" Professor Quirrell said while opening the door.

Harry resisted the urge to step back as a small sharp pain stabbed into his scar. Harry passed Professor Quirrell and chose a seat at the very back of the stuffy room. Harry frowned at his book, '_something wasn't right, why would my scar start hurting when I get close to Quirrell, and why the garlic? Did he have no trust that the wards around Hogwarts would keep vampires off the grounds, or perhaps, Quirrell is using it to cover a smell?' _

"Mr. P...P...Potter" stuttered Professor Quirrell, "An...a..Answer?"

"Sorry, Professor, I didn't hear the question" Harry admitted.

"W...well...Mr. P...P..Potter," Professor Quirrell said "Y...you will have to wr..write an essay on sh..shields, during your own t..t..time"

"Yes, sir" Harry sighed.

"The simplest shield?" Professor Quirrell asked.

"Protego" Harry whispered, frowning slightly.

"So, you can listen" Professor Quirrell muttered, causing Harry's frown to deepen "Read chapters four to five, if you haven't read the first three I suggest you do so."

Harry opened his textbook, after a few moments, a piece of parchment was slipped onto his book.

_What happened to his stutter?_

Harry glanced towards Alex, who was pretending to read. Harry scribbled a quick reply and passed it back.

_I don't know, but I don't trust him._

_Neither do I._ Alex replied.

_Something's going on and I will find out what._ Harry wrote

"M...Mr. P...Potter, I...I h...ope t...that, you are ta...taking notes" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"Of course, sir" Harry whispered, sliding the parchment into his book.

Harry was glad when lunch came, it meant he could escape the corridors and go to his gym.

"Hey, Harry" Alex called.

"Yep" Harry muttered, looking behind him.

"I'm starving, aren't you?" Alex asked when he caught up.

"No, I'm going to work out" Harry said with a shrug. "I've really slacked off lately, yesterday proved it to me."

"Can I come? Snape doesn't want us to leave you alone, after what happened yesterday." Alex informed him.

"You said you were hungry, go eat" Harry replied shortly, "Besides, I'm not sure how to let anyone into my trunk."

"Into your trunk?" Alex repeated.

"Yes, now, you have lunch and I'll go work out" Harry replied, slipping into the dungeons.

Harry worked out very quickly. He knew he couldn't go straight back to his normal routine—of running on the treadmill, doing jumping jacks, pushups, sit ups, and then working on his kick boxing, which Harry cursed himself for not using yesterday. Harry didn't even have the breath to do the warm down with his weapons; honestly, he would have to get back into shape.

Harry was glad that his lesson after lunch was a free and the last lesson remained a free, for this year anyway.

After Harry had showered, he sat in front of his fire; at least he could work on the essay that Professor Quirrell had given him. He would write the essay now and speak to Draco about Sirius later.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said, opening his office door.

"Good evening, sir" Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, for your detention you are to write 'I must watch my cheek', two hundred times" Professor Snape told him, pointing to some parchment on the desk.

"Yes, sir" Harry muttered and sat down to begin.

Nearly an hour later, Harry had finished the lines. Now, all he had to do was write a letter about the vote and ask how much control he actually had over the castle. And then, find out why he should hate Sirius.

"Professor, I have finished" Harry said to get the professor's attention.

"Very well, Mr. Potter" Professor Snape said, holding out his hand for the parchment. "You may leave."

Harry walked quickly out of the office and towards the common room.

"I need to know." Harry said, sinking into a chair.

"Well, Harry, you see...Black betrayed you" Draco said softly, looking at Nott and Zabini for help.

Harry had always thought of Sirius turning his back on him as a betrayal, but he knew that wasn't what they had meant.

"How?" Harry demanded.

"Black sold you out to the dark lord" Alex whispered.

Harry opened his mouth, only to close it again, he had no idea what to say. He knew that Pettigrew sold his family out to Voldemort, but then again perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Black had betrayed him.


End file.
